Number Society: Number 13
by EpIcScReAmIcA
Summary: There is another secret besides the zodiac from the Philippines. Something about colors & numbers. A girl from this family goes to Japan from an attack and is the #13 of the time society. She meets the Sohma's and finds out how much there families relate. She has limited knowledge of the attack but thinks that most of the family is dead. But, how did they live? Violette Hunaka #13.
1. Chapter 1: Violette Hunaka

This is my first fanfic so please treat me nicely :)

* * *

_Chapter 1: Violette Hunaka_

* * *

As the rain pattered on the dead street the moon shimmered the run off on the side of the sidewalks. The only one on the street was Violette Hunaka, lonely and scared, but she wouldn't tell herself she was; because she knew. She urned for shelter and a nice friend but at the same time thought it was best to get sick and die in the rain without an umbrella.

_I would die, _she thought, not only did she think, but she knew, _I would lay on the street and get ran over._

But it wasn't a plan to die, it was a plan to stay away from somebody. As she rung out her white blouse from standing in the rain too long she bought out a damp paper from the back pocket of her red skinny jeans, it was a note that read:

_We know your going to run away._

_We know your going to cry…_

_We know that you still won't say anything…because your as quiet as can be_

_It's only because quiet people have louder minds, correct?_

_Now you follow these directions:_

_1) Go to school_

_2) Find shelter_

_3) Don't come back to the Philippines_

_4) Make sure your cat is with you at all times_

_5)Even if your lost don't let the darkness take you away_

_6)Remember me even when I die_

_7) Visit my grave in Japan_

_8)Stay in Japan_

_9) Pray me and your dad every night_

_10) Have faith and replenish your soul_

_11) Don't give up_

_12) I'll watch over from above_

_13)Keep your intelligent mind_

_14) Keep growing_

_15) Finish Highschool and if at the same time..._

_Find someone to love_

_16) Please let your eyes shine bright_

_16) Get married_

_17) Go on a cruise for me_

_18) Live the life I always wanted_

_19) Live old_

_20) Don't live your life weighed down by regrets, let the love revive and your soul rebound, let the grass sweep your feet and the water purify down your noisy mind, don't worry, your quietness will attract someone_

_21) You'll find someone_

_22) Don't fall down_

_I will always love you_

_-Your mother, Vin Hunaka_

Tears welled up in Violette's eyes, her purple eyes dulled as tears flushed the light out of her irises. Her brown hair swished as her body shook in fear and sadness. Holding the letter close to her heart she fell to her knees and cried sobbing wildly and rarely breathing. Her cat, Jolly, jumped out of her backpack and swatted each of her falling tears that were pulled down toward the puddles already formed by the rain.

Violette crawled to the sidewalk and slumped against a bench laying her head on it not caring if her hair looked messy and miserable.

She lightly petted her cat's head and Jolly hopped on the bench and looked at her which seemed like eyes of concern.

The black cat curled up next to Violette's head as it seemed to fall asleep by an unknown lullaby from her eyes.

Soon Violette drifted off into slumber and it kept raining.

* * *

"Alright! WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW!?" Kyo shouted folding his arms as him and Shigure walked down the sidewalk of the town.

"Eh…for you to do a little…test, paper thingy!" Shigure smiled brightly.

"STOP JOKING WITH ME YOU BASTARD! DON'T JUST THINK THAT YOU COULD DRAG ME OUT HERE, SIX IN THE MORNING TO DO SOMETHING STUPID WITH YOU!" Kyo shouted.

"Didn't I say earlier that it was something important?" Shigure asked.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING EARLIER! YOU JUST SLAMMED OPEN MY DOOR AND YELLED IN MY FACE 'IT'S TIME TO GO SOMEWHERE!'!" Kyo told Shigure. Shigure put a hand on his head and scratched it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say 'It's something important' didn't I? Well, it's something _important_." Shigure explained doing dramatic gestures, "Anyways, can't you tell by the suit I'm wearing? And look! I did my hair too!" he brushed back his black hair.

"ACK! SHUTUP!" Kyo snapped.

Suddenly a black cat appeared in front of him, "Meooooow."

"Uh…" Kyo was dumbstruck.

"Already attracting girls aren't we?" Shigure shimmied the collar of the suit he was wearing.

Kyo glared at Shigure, "Is that suit even yours?"

There was a light moan a small distance away from them.

The cat ran away from Kyo and jumped on the bench and swatted a girl's head.

The girl raised her head up slowly and her hair looked messy.

"Meeeooooooowww."

"Mom…" the girl breathed softly and the cat licked her forehead.

Her eyes snapped opened and she fell back on her butt.

The cat hopped off the bench and trotted to the girl laying on the ground. In the background Shigure and Kyo just watched in shock.

The cat pawed her again and the girl shook her head, "Too early…"

"MEOOOOOOWWW!" the cat basically shouted.

"….huh…." the girls eyes opened but her arm still covered her eyes.

The cat trotted to the bench and brought back the note that she had the night before.

The cat waved it in front of the girls covered face with it in it's mouth.

The girl sat up and uncovered her eyes, she took the note and read it again. Once again she felt the lump in her throat until she saw two guys starring at her.

She looked at them in shock, she stood up and brushed off her knees of her red skinny jeans. Walking to the bench she slipped the note back in her bag.

"So~, what's your name?" Shigure asked suddenly.

The girl almost had a heart attack, no one had talked to her in a long time, "Violette…Violette Hunaka…" she answered shyly, blushing.

Kyo glared at Shigure.

"Ah, like the color purple?" Shigure asked, "Like your beautiful eyes?"

Violette blushed.

Kyo punched him in the face, "We just meet someone and your already acting like an ass!"

Violette looked at them solemnly and remembered how her two brothers used to always fight over they're video-games. But that couldn't happen anymore because there both in gone.

"So, why were you sleeping on a bench?" Shigure asked.

Violette pulled out a comb from her bag and comb down her hair, "Uh, I…"

_I can't tell them about my personal situation…_

She brushed and combed her hair down, she stared at the note in her bag and pulled it back out looking at the back:

_P.S I signed you up for Kaibara High so you must be there by 6: 50._

"Following my mother's directions." she stated folding the paper neatly and putting it in her bag.

"Oh, well, I'm Shigure Sohma and this is the ass, Kyo…" Kyo punched Shigure in the face, "IF ANYONE'S AN ASS IT'S YOU!"

"I'm Kyo Sohma! I'm not an ass!" Kyo shouted.

She calmly nodded her head and then asked, "Do you know where Kaibara High is?"

Shigure's face lit up, "That's where we're going!" he shouted.

"We are!?" Kyo asked finally knowing he was tricked.

"I'll show you the way there!" Shigure said happily.

"Uh….okay…." Violette replied unsure on what to do.

She gathered her things and followed behind Shigure.

Shigure glanced at Violette while they were walking and noticed something missing from her eyes, a light he didn't know she had but a light he somehow notice was supposed to be there. Kyo seemed to be attracted to her eyes as well.

_Not only is she pretty, but she's pretty hot for a high school girl. Curves…perfect skin….long eyelashes…soft hair_, Shigure thought, _High school girls, High school girls, all for me, high school girls!_

Kyo was still fuming next to Violette and she kept her eyes locked on the ground while her black cat rested on her shoulder.

_It's so quiet…this girl isn't saying anything, it's giving me the creeps. Since when did I see a girl with brown hair have purple eyes anyways? They're much better than the damn rats at least…' _Kyo thought as he put his hands in his plaid sweater. He then noticed that the girl next to him was wet and was shivering a bit. She was only wearing a white blouse and red skinny jeans.

"Hey…aren't you cold?" Kyo asked and suddenly Violette sneezed into her arm. Kyo sighed and unbuttoned his short-sleeved sweater and put it around Violette.

He felt how cold she was and drenched, soaked to the bone.

"What type of idiot sleeps in the rain all night!?" Kyo suddenly yelled.

"H-huh, well…uh…" Violette began.

"Kyo, you shouldn't ask so many questions to a girl we just met. _And you call me an ass._" Shigure said.

Kyo gritted his teeth and balled up his fists, "Grr…"

* * *

I had already took my test but the two people next to me are now yelling at each other. I had decided from the beginning not to look into there eyes as they looked into mine. I was too shy to even look at there faces fully.

So, noticing how handsome they both were kind of amazed me but the same thing ran through my family.

No one has anyone found out,

But there is a secret.

My secret, our secret, the Hunaka secret.

It's like this,

Numbers…

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12, and 13.

We represent the clock numbers.

Time had gathered together once earth was made. We all have our own colors which would be the color of our eyes and contribute to our personality.

13- Purple, I am number thirteen.

12- Black

11- Red

10- Pink

9- Red

8- Green

7- Brown

6- Orange

5- Yellow

4- Grey

3- Multi color eyes

2- Blue

1- White

1 and 12 were both blind.

Are eyes hold a special power, that we mustn't tell anyone.

13 is the outcast and is shut-out. 13 is not on the original clock. 1 is my twin sister.

The only people in my family who didn't shut me out were my twin sister and my parents.

The leader is 12, he's pretty crazy and is always throwing his vases at us.

He doesn't like me.

But the Sohma's, I think I've heard of them before.

Sohma….

"Hey, where do you live?" Shigure-san asked.

"Uh, uh…" I stammered trying to think of a place that it was possible for me to live.

"Because I don't want a girl like you to walk alone home. Plus, it looks like your coming up with a fever." Shigure-san told me sounding worried.

"Um….I-it's okay, I'll walk home alone!" I blurted.

"No, we're really happy to help!" Shigure grinned brightly, but it didn't seem like Sohma-san was on the same page, "'WE'!? MORE LIKE _YOU_!" he shouted.

"UH, really…I'll go by myself…" I pressed on, I really didn't want them to find out that I had no where to go.

"You really have no where to go, do you?" Shigure-san asked.

I felt shock and defeat, "Er…no…"

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFY!**

**Did I say this in the beginning? Oh, well , sb. animelover gave me the permission to say this,**

**"I am her sister."**

**Crazy right? She took forever to introduce me to Fruits Basket and it took me less than a week to read it three times. **

**But I know this, she can be a real ass with her updates. I know this cuz she has all these stories for Fruits Basket on her flash drive and she hasn't even finished the three stories she started.**

**But just give her some time, she really does get a lot of homework, she just needs a better time management. And she is my younger sister and I'm surprised she wrote fifty something chapters on one of her stories!**

**For once in life I thought she was better tan me but that's gonna change.**

**MUWAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Embracing Memories

_HEY! Typing chapters really does take long when your playing games at the same time, AND listening to music AND doing homework! A hand-full._

* * *

Chapter 2: Embracing Memories

* * *

When I was born I wasn't crying, in fact, every 13 that is born is never born crying like most babies. We're born with hair and each one of us have purple eyes. We are said to be calm, understanding, quiet and shy but there is something wrong with us.

"Wrong? Why would something be wrong with me?" Violette asked the head of the family, "Nigata-san…"

Nigata starred out the window but not outside, but at his darkness, "There is always something wrong with the number 13, and as you know, there was definitely something wrong with the previous."

He leaned against the window, "Thirteens have always been ghostly and almost too calm. There is no history of a thirteen ever smiling in their life or laughing. Why is that?"

Nigata's robe slouched over his shoulder and started to drag to the floor.

Violette sat silently in the middle of the floor on her knees and her hands in fist on her thighs.

Suddenly Nigata's head shot to the wall but not her, "Answer me!"

"I'm over here Nigata-san." Violette told him.

Nigata's head snapped over to her direction, "Well…" he sneered.

Violette begun to tremble, "B-because…we're treated differently…and…"

"That's not it!" Nigata picked up a vase and waved it in the air, "THAT'S NOT IT! YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE HATED! TO NOT BE LOVED! TO NOT LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! YOU ARE THAT WAY TO FEEL MY BURDEN!" he threw the vase at the wall and it shattered to pieces.

"I'm blind, so, your feelings are mostly blinded, your soul is blinded but you still see. Even though you understand others…" Nigata sat down and fixed his robe, "You were never even worthy to understand and help yourself. You don't know what your feelings are, you don't know how to love and no one can ever fall in love with you to break that barrier." he explained, "You are number thirteen. You aren't one of us, your not on the faces of time which makes you the unlace of the truths in reality. You are an outcast and can't smile, and can't laugh nor get angry at someone. Your pure nothing. Gloomy and emotionless. The only things I see in you are…" Nigata paused and got up. He walked slowly to Violette and put his hands on her face and made her look into his dark eyes, "Fear, shock, embarrassment, sadness, and confusion. Most of all, anxiety. Your charming eyes hide all of that behind you hidden deep within your power. That power…that power is what's wrong with you."

Tears welled up in Violette's eyes but her face stayed the same.

_Crying without the sad expression and thinking without the thinking expression…_

Nigata snatched his hands from her face.

_And scared without a frightened expression._

"Leave." he stated sharply.

_Most of all, I felt as if I was always being choked to death,_

_I am suffocating,_

_Have never taken a breath,_

_Hurtful words just slice through me and run through the other side,_

_I feel like I'm being stabbed over and over,_

_and being shot in the head with every step I take,_

_But I just won't die,_

_My heart won't stop beating,_

_It keeps on going_

_And going…_

_And it won't let me die,_

_It won't let me fall into the darkness ,_

_It won't let me die_

_So, I'm still here right now._

_And even though the words sliced my heart and ached my whole body. My brain told me that I didn't care and that it didn't hurt, and I kept lying to myself._

_But, I still remember…when I met U-U and Han-Han, they were nice people, they were like a temporary pain killer until I had to leave.._

_Leave so they wouldn't get hurt…_

_And so they wouldn't have to witness me die from a predicted attack to my family._

_So when my family ran away to the Philippines, we took the attack with us, and no one got hurt but people in my family._

_The sadness and pain in Han-Han and U-U's eyes left a scar in my heart._

_I wonder if I'll see them in Japan. Here._

* * *

_{Back to the Present}_

* * *

"You can stay with us!" Shigure beamed.

Violette shuddered and looked up at him emotionlessly, "S-stay…?"

"DON'T GO AROUND ASSUMING THINGS ON YOUR OWN!" Kyo shouted his hands balling into fists.

Violette looked back at the ground.

"Come one Kyo, you don't want to leave a cute girl out here alone with no where to go, do you?" Shigure glanced at Kyo with pleasing eyes.

"Don't get involved with me." Violette suddenly said. Kyo and Shigures eyes flashed toward her in shock.

"Don't help me, I don't need help, I'll find my own way, please…in the end you would wish you never knew me." she told them as she pulled off Kyo's sweater and it flew right back on him. She kept her eyes locked on the ground, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave me behind." she said in a monotoned voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? We can't leave you out here! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Kyo snapped.

Violette's eyes stayed locked on the ground, "B-but…we just met…"

"Yeah, we did just meet but that doesn't mean that we can't care for people in general." Shigure explained.

There was a long silence and all you could hear was the wind and Jolly purring against Violette's leg. Violette's hair swung in the direction of the wind. Jolly was rubbing rubbing it's head up and down her knee and she suddenly felt comfortable but felt a tension. The atmosphere was like, as if something was waiting for her. She stretched her hands making cracking noises and then they sat at her sides.

"I'll come with you…for now…" Violette stated as she watched the grass move beneath her.

"Really?" Shigure asked in almost an amusing voice. His face looking as if her was trying to pull the puppy dog face.

Kyo glared at him and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep himself from punching him the face.

Nodding, Violette shifted to her right a bit gaining balance from standing. She started walking forward and followed Shigure and Kyo to the house.

Fishing through her pockets, Violette pushed the note around.

_I may just have to change…for better or even if worse…_

**For mom. For dad.**

* * *

___Half an hour__ later..._

* * *

Violette kept a distance from the two 'weird' people, although she thought they were people she could trust she wasn't so sure about living with them.

Kyo had brought up the school test again and they had started arguing like father and son.

_It's also weird that their house is in the woods…' _Violette thought still keeping her eyes locked on what is now trail.

They approached a big house with a pond in the front and a patio. Violette looked up and her eyes finally was shown fully and they widened the tiniest bit.

"Finally rose from the ground haven't we?" Shigure said with a 'pervy' smile.

Violette blushed and shot her eyes back to the ground and slouched her head back toward gravity.

Shigure chuckled.

Kyo didn't care the tiniest bit until they went back to arguing and Kyo slammed open the door.

* * *

**~VIOLETTE~**

* * *

I stood right behind them as Sohma-san slammed open the sliding door shaking the whole house.

He was still shouting things at Shigure as he trotted in the house with his shoes still on. I'm not paying attention but I know he's shouting things about 'manipulating' and 'are you happy now'. Those are the words he put out more stressed like a poem.

"HEY! TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES!" Shigure-san shouted lifting one foot and prying one of his suede shoes off.

"You're one to talk." a calm male voice said. Realizing I was still at the door I took off my shoes feeling a bit overwhelmed.

The guy glanced at me in shock and then he finally glanced back at Shigure-san but with a bit of question shown on his face. I stood on the floor feeling a bit lost, I mean, how would you feel if you were suddenly adopted by a few men to live with them? It makes me a bit relieved but scared and lost at the same time. I have nothing to do, but I suddenly feel like crying.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Shigure?" the calm boy asked.

And with that they left the kitchen…or room…with a table…place.

I felt sweat tickle down my forehead and I started to shake. I started to worry, _what if they're talking about me? Should I just leave right now? That's right…I don't belong here!_

Making my way toward the sliding door I grabbed my shoes and then someone grabbed my arm, "Please don't leave, your staying with us…right?" the teenage boy with silver hair and purple eyes asked.

I believe if he didn't say anything before I saw him, I probably would've thought he was a girl, but, he was beautiful…_like a girl…_

"Ah…y-yeah…I'm staying!" I scrambled out of his grip blushing deeply and almost tripped over my own shoes and sat at the table.

Shigure burst through a door and green fumes were emitting from the room, "So! As I was saying! The kitchen really is dirty and…"

"Uh-uh…I-I'll clean it….if you don't m-mind…" I blurted. I actually felt a bit of warmth from actually being able to help someone with cleaning, "A-and…everything….I-I'll do the cleaning and shopping f-for my stay…" I told them looking at the table.

"You will!? How nice of you!" Shigure-san cheered.

I thought I was going to smile right then but for some reason I couldn't, like I couldn't for the last couple of years.

Smiling was simply out of my vocabulary, frowning was also out of it, so was all my other expressions besides blushing, gloominess and shock.

"Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself." the teenage boy bowed in front of my while I was sitting down, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Sohma."

I scrambled to my feet, "I-I'm Violette Hunaka."

Of course I didn't look at him straightly, but I could see he was smiling, but it wasn't a real smile.

Shigure looked up, "Oh yeah! I forgot to say this! Kyo is now going to the same school as Yuki…"

Sohma-san suddenly shot up with a very dark aura around him. His eyes became darker and it was _not _a pretty sight.

"What? Leave this table this instant! You aren't aloud to eat!" Sohma-san said sharply.

"I wouldn't want to eat your burnt dish anyways." Shigure-san stated with his hands up in front of him as if to say 'I surrender'.

"U-uhm, are you and the other boy not friends?" I asked curiously. Aren't they family? They should at least love each other as cousins or something.

"Err, I guess not…Kyo..even after he made it into an all boys' school he didn't want to go. Disappeared for more than four months." Shigure explained laying his cheek on the palm of his hand with his elbow resting on the table.

"Nobody knew where he was but he told me that he was training in the mountains." he said.

"The kind of training when you stand under a waterfall and fight bears or something?" Sohma-san asked.

"Mm, something like that." Shigure-san replied, "He's trying to beat Yuki in a fight, those two have been rivals since they were young."

I didn't even bother to ask why they were trying to beat up each other, it'll just make this family weirder.

Then suddenly, me and Shigure both stood up at the same time bumping our heads. I felt dizzy suddenly

"Uh!" I swerved around.

"Hunaka-san! Watch out! AAAH!" Sohma-san shouted.

Then I…fell on him…well, more like slumped on him. He fell back and fell on his butt. I was on top of him, safe and sound, I felt a blush fill my face when Yuki and Shigure stared at me.

I quickly jumped off Shigure-san.

"N-nothing…" Sohma-san started to say but stopped in a shocked and shaky voice.

Shigure-san stared at me in confusion.

"Uh…" I felt my blushed grow from the stares.

"I…I'm going to the bathroom…." I told them shakily and trotted to the bathroom (somehow finding where it was) and I ran in and locked the door behind me. _Phew, I felt like I was gong to explode._

I looked around in the bathroom, _a shower will do…_

I slipped off my shirt and was about to unclip my C-cup bra but then the door slid open, wait, I LOCKED the door!

Immediately I saw Sohma-san's orange hair and then his red eyes widened when he saw me, "AAH! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" my face burned and I almost jumped into the toilet.

This had never happened before, not even my parents saw me naked after six years of age.

His cheeks became red and he slammed the sliding door closed.

* * *

**~KYO~**

* * *

I slid open the door to see Violette about to take off…her bra…

Her face turned red and she started hyperventilating as she scrambled back, "AAH! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she screamed putting an arm around her chest. She looked as if she was about to cry and I blushed and slammed the sliding door closed.

I ran away from the bathroom to only overhear Shigure and the damn rat talk, "I didn't feel anything, I didn't even change!"

"But…the curse…" rat-boy said.

"The curse isn't broken…it's Violette…" Shigure said sounding certain. What the hell are they talking about?

"What about her?" I asked walking into the living room.

Both of there heads turned to me as if they were reindeer caught in the headlights and Shigure started to speak, "Well…"

* * *

**~VIOLETTE~**

* * *

I still felt my face burned as I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes on and my skin cleaned and moisturized.

_Maybe I should do something to take my mind off of things' _I leaned against the wall in the dark hallway. It didn't seem like anyone was still awake. Probably getting ready for work and school.

I didn't expect to be living with three guys in a large house that actually needed cleaning.

_Cleaning…_

_Oh right, the kitchen!_ I tugged down my tank-top a bit and trotted over to the kitchen door. I braced myself for the bundle of fumes coming to attack. I put my hand over my nose and mouth and slid the door open real fast sending a big wave toward me and fell back on my butt. I pulled my bootie shorts down to avoid a wedgie.

I felt like throwing up but kept it down, I don't want to loose my dinner.

Looking around I found a pair of gloves under the TV, _random things are everywhere._

I turned on all the lights except for the ones in the hallway to not wake anyone up. I ran back to the Kitchen and pushed myself through all the trash, tripping many times on the way. I'm pretty sure I must've woken _someone _up.

When I finally go to the back of the kitchen I was greeted with darkness from the outside of two windows that I could still rarely see.

_Time to get started!_

I first was only pushing bags around until I got them all squished in the corner. Then when they were about to fall on me I made a run for it but got stuck under like a landslide, _uh oh…_

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sohma-san (Kyo) asked trying to get in the kitchen. He waved his hands in front of his face, "It smells like shit!"

I squirmed under the trash bags and made a scream which I'm pretty sure was muffled because Sohma-san's voice was muffled through all those bags.

"Wha…"

I pushed through the bags and rolled out on the floor almost sliding into the wall.

I took a deep breath. Kyo looked at me in confusion and a blush crept on his face when he saw me. My face started to burn again.

"T-THIS IS A DREAM! G-GO BACK T-T-TO BED!" I shouted pushing him out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I WAS NEVER ASLEEP!" Sohma-san shouted.

"Uh…" I was thinking about what to say next. I was confused for a moment, what has he been doing this whole time?

"W-well, then, you sh-should go t-to bed!" I told him, "I-I'm sorry, but I really have to clean…."

I felt a cringe of guilt for pushing him out the kitchen like that.

I held my head down with my face still burning, "I-I'm sorry…" I scurried back to the kitchen.

_I have to get these bags out the way!_

* * *

**~Kyo~**

* * *

When she was shouting and pushing me out the kitchen I had just noticed something, her words don't go with her expressions. When she shouted her face was emotionless, when she blushed her face was emotionless besides the dark red tint in it but I never saw it all because she was always looking at the floor.

_Why is that?_

_Why doesn't she smile, or show an angry expression, a normal girl probably would've kicked me back through the door if I walked on them while they were half naked. It looked like, she was embarrassed but more lifeless as if she really didn't care but was pretending to care even though deep inside she did._

_So, I wonder..._

I walked back up the ladder to the roof, _what would her smile look like?_

* * *

**~Violette~**

* * *

I made breakfast early in the morning, took a shower, put my uniform on, and put my cat on my shoulder and left a note on the table for the boys to have there breakfast.

I'm still to used to being on my own to be with everyone at every second. It just didn't feel right.

_I'm still choking_

_I'm still dying…_

But it'll change.

One day, one week, one month, one year, even a decade from now…

It'll change.

* * *

**Normal**

* * *

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki sat at the table while Shigure read the note, "Looks like she's gone to find a job and, it doesn't really seem like she's a type of person who would want to be with many people, it seems that she's very…lonely."

Kyo and Yuki glanced at Shigure in surprise, "It isn't hard to tell, she's always looking at the floor, her eyes are missing a light, she hasn't even smiled. Her eyes, have stains of loneliness and sadness."

There was a silence.

"Ai, great words for a novel don't you think!?" Shigure smiled brightly.

Yuki and Kyo glared at him with clenched fists.

* * *

Arisa walked next to Saki.

_It's like this, ever since Violette left it's been just the two of us. It's lonely and Saki….is more quiet without her…sad. _

Suddenly Saki's head popped up.

_We don't even know if she's alive-_

"She's here…." Saki said in a monotoned voice.

"Who? What!?" Arisa asked.

Saki started running.

"Hana-chan where are you going!?" Arisa shouted.

_"Promise me…to look out for Han-Han in my place…"_

"She's back!" Saki called out.

Arisa's eyes widened.

_"Don't forget me…"_

From a distance, Arisa saw Saki attack someone, not hurt, but with a big hug, "HUN HUN!" Arisa screamed.

Violette's eyes widened in a sudden hug, _just getting to school and people are already attacking me but…these aren't just people…_

_"Remember that we are always best friends."_

Violette felt warm tears slide down her back and she felt tears of her own at the brim of her eyes, "You guys…still remember…?"

"I could never forget…number 13." Saki said. Arisa joined in with the group hug, "HUN HUN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" she had tears falling from her eyes too.

"I missed you guys too!" Violette told her two best friends in eager, "I was hoping…that you guys didn't forget about me…"

Arisa suddenly released from the tight hugs and slapped Violette in the face. Violette wobbled back in shock and her face red.

"DUMMY! HOW COULD WE FORGET YOU AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE FOR US! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Arisa shouted with all the air from her lungs.

Violette's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees.

"Violette…we…" Saki dropped to her knees too and Arisa did too and they hugged each other.

"**We love you.**"

"I love you guys too!" Violette shouted in tears sobbing loudly.

_I'm glad I still have my best friends. I thought I'd never see them again…_

* * *

**_Author's Note-+_**

* * *

**Awwww, please R&R. I take criticism but if I have haters I still won't really care. But I won't ignore pointed out misspelled words and bad punctuation!**

**EpIcScReAm - - - -+ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH**


	3. Chapter 3: Apologize To Me

_Hey! This is the one and only EpIcScReAm, choosing this name because I like metal (and other genres)._

_Here's the next chapter!_

_WARNING!::::SUICIDE ATTEMP AT ENDING!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Apologize To Me

* * *

_Hate…_

_Hate..._

_What is it? Do I hate anybody? __Can__ I hate anybody? Who hates me?_

_I've never actually thought about this. I would always say dislike because hate is a very strong word._

_You dislike someone and have negative feelings toward them from the bottom of your heart. That's how I think about it. You 100% dislike them, and it's more then dislike. They don't even want 'like' in the word to describe there feelings toward you so they say this:_

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE NUMBER 13! YOUR NOT ONE OF US!" _

_Is that really what they mean?_

_Just because I'm part of Military time? And I have to be the original number of the face of time to actually be accepted?_

_Why couldn't there be a 14,15,16,17,18,19, 20, 21, 23 and a 24? Why do I have to be alone?_

"That's how time works, you can't change it and neither can I. We don't just choose to hate you, it's your destiny. Straight from the start we knew. I believe time should only be one through twelve and start again. Thirteen alone makes the society confusing. You see, you are a bother! There is no reason for you to exist but to be with me! ME!" Nigata shouted.

_You don't belong here._

_You shouldn't exist!_

_Die!_

_We hate you!_

_Your a nuisance!_

_No one can accept you!_

_That's what I heard everyday. It became something I believed in the most. I believed it most when Nigata stabbed me and threw a vase at my head. He only beat me and my twin sister but, I hated myself for it all._

* * *

_{Back to Present}_

* * *

I told them, Han-Han and U-U about the attack to my family, what happened and how I don't know how many people survived. At the end of the story we all ended up crying,including Han-Han.

"We're so glad you made it through!" U-U told me. The words they gave me since I've been here made me warm inside. I almost forgot that I was even in school, until the bell rung and we walked to class (We have all of the same classes).

* * *

**NORMAL**

* * *

Arisa and Saki guarded Violette from desperate guys.

"Whoa, back up!" Arisa instantly yelled when a guy was about to push through.

"Back up or you'll get fucked with electric shocks." Saki threatened in a monotoned voice. Some boys ran out the room and some stayed but backed up.

Meanwhile, Kyo was getting harassed by a bunch of crowding girls around him asking him questions.

Arisa smiled, "His hair color isn't bad!" she admitted.

"I feel weird waves emitting from those two, the two Sohma's I mean. Both the same…" Saki noted looking up. She was combing Violette's hair out of her two ponytails.

Arisa smiled and then laughed a bit, thinking about all the boys that were hovering around them, "This is just proof that our little Hun-Hun is so cute!" she pulled Violette into a hug but glaring at surrounding boys at the same time.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Kyo had a lock on a girl against a desk.

"OW! OUCH! YAA!"

"Sohma-san what's the matter?"

"Calm down!"

Violette kept the same emotionless face but wondered, _why does he seem so antsy around everyone…_

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YAAHH!" Kyo shouted as he jumped out the window.

_Woah…_

Everyone scattered to the window and watched in awe as Kyo landed straight on the ground ran away from the school.

Yuki looked annoyed and trotted out the door.

_How could he land on his feet like that?_

"This guy is really interesting!" Arisa laughed.

"Eh…"

* * *

Violette walked calmly to find the two cousins, _jumping out the window…isn't that mysterious…_

Violette turned her head to the left and caught Yuki and Kyo, "A rat would understand!?"

_Rat?_

"I WILL WIN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Kyo shouted wit his hands clenched in fists, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU THEN BECOME ONE OF THE TWELVE ZODIACS! I WON'T BE EXCLUDED FROM THE TWELVE ZODIACS ANYMORE!"

_Becoming…one of the twelve zodiacs?_

Kyo grabbed Yuki's collar, pulling him close and shouted in his face, "I will…**WIN!**"

Suddenly Violette's hand was on the back of Kyo's collar pulling him away from Yuki, "Stop! You shouldn't fight at school…"

"**SHUT UP!**" Kyo shouted, "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? STOP GETTING IN PEOPLE'S BUSINESS! DON'T BOTHER ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOUR IN THE WAY!**" Kyo slapped Violette's hand away from his collar sending her in shock and she fell on the ground.

"Hunaka-san…"

"_**I HATE YOU!**_" Kyo screamed.

_You hate me….from trying to help you?Is it something else?_

_Could it be that they sense that I'm number 13? Excluded…and beaten…what happened?_

_But…._

Violette sat there on the ground still emotionless. But, Kyo and Yuki could see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

Her hands flew up to her face, "Meh…" she quickly stood up.

_I really don't belong here. Anyone who would like me isn't normal. My best friends and my sister and parents may be special but anyone else in the world are fake. FAKE!_

"Then…Then…_**YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME TOO! I DON'T NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOUR LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! YOU ACT LIKE YOU ACCEPT ME BUT YOU HATE ME! SO **__**YOU **__**STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I RATHER JUST LIVE ON THE STREETS! I CAN LEAVE TODAY! YOUR WELCOME FOR CLEANING THE KITCHEN AND THANK-YOU FOR HATING ME!**_" Violette shouted tears coming out of her eye sockets.

_Maybe I can't change…I can't change at all…I can't be like everyone else…_

_I said I hated him, but I really don't, I said I can leave, although I can, where would I go?_

The two Sohma's were wide-eyed in shock.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..._

_I'm sorry that you hate me. That you can't stand me, that I'm number 13._

_It's my fault because I'm here, right here, in this place. _

Violette turned on her heel making her way out the tennis court, then took off running.

"Wait!" Kyo shouted running after her. _How is she running so fast?_

He sped up and caught her arm, "Wait up!"

"**DON'T YOU DARE COME AFTER ME AFTER WHAT YOU SAID! YOU HATE ME RIGHT!? THEN STAY AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!"** Violette shouted letting all her anger out on him. Her hand flew to her mouth and she started running again, away from the school.

"**AAAAGGH!**" Kyo screamed in frustration. He started running after her again.

"STOP RUNNING AFTER ME! STOP!" Violette shouted.

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks out of breath. He watched her run away. He then noticed at he was on the sidewalk next to a street. _I could be miles away from school. I should go home anyways._

* * *

"Shigure-san…" Violette said in a monotoned voice at the sliding door.

Shigure's eyes widened and he stopped writing in his notebook.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yes." she said simply.

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" Shigure asked as Violette plopped herself down on the patio. He stared at her for a bit, she looked normal…well…emotionless, otherwise he saw the same pain in her eyes except this time it seemed more dreadful. _A bit more dullness._

"Shigure-san…tell me about it…your family…why is Kyo excluded…he says he wants to finally become one of the 12 zodiacs…" Violette turned her head sharply at Shigure, she narrowed her eyes a bit, "Tell me…tell me the truth…"

Shigure sighed, _Akito __**did **__tell me to tell her…_

He scratched his head, "Well, we are the twelve zodiacs!"

"When hugged by or should I say, embraced by the opposite sex, we change into the 12 animals of the zodiac, plus the cat. There are 10 others besides me, Yuki, and Kyo under this curse." Shigure glanced at Violette, "But apparently this curse doesn't require you…you fell on me but I didn't change…but it's not the curse…**it's you**."

Violette's eyebrows furrowed a bit as she abruptly stood up wit her hands clenched at her sides.

_13 animals…_

_13 numbers…_

_The cat is excluded…._

_13 is excluded…_

_Secrets…_

_But, I can't possibly just carelessly tell my family secret…._

_Some people may still be alive…so I can't put it out there…_

_I don't think I can tell them…_

Violette stared at the ground with her right hand on her left arm. She frowned, "I don't know why."

And with that she ran away from the house.

_It may not sound like it…_

_But the Hunaka secret…_

_**It's deadly.**_

* * *

"Well…" a woman with blonde hair smiled from ear to ear, "WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST SHIFT EVER!" she shouted dancing around in her costume. She was wearing bunny ears that were black and a devil tail in her black shorts that ended right under her butt. She was wearing a white tank-top that said "I like Bunnies' on the front in blood print letters.

"Do we _have _to wear costumes?" Violette asked.

"If you want to be mysterious! Which you already are…" she said looking at the ceiling. She was thinking, then suddenly her head shot to Violette's direction, "I know! You're going to be the one who's dressed in sexy clothes to lure people here! And you can sing up stage!" she said but in a more demanding voice.

"S-sing!? How do you know if I can sing…." Violette asked again.

_Dressed in sexy clothing!?_

There was a tiny gasp in the back in the cooking room, "….Imouto-chan…?"

_That voice…_

In front of Violette was a girl her age with no irises in her eyes whatsoever, her hair was white but otherwise, she looked exactly like Violette.

"You two know each other…?" the boss with blonde hair asked.

Violette starred into the blank eyes.

"Kori-chan…?" she asked.

She raised her hand in front of the girls face. She raised her hands and cold but smooth hands pressed against Violette's, "Kori…you survived?"

Kori's face was blank, "Imouto-chan….you made it…your here…" she pulled Violette into a heart warming hug, even though she was cold, her heart was pure warmth, "I'm glad…"

Violette felt cold tears run down her back. Violette pulled her sister closer giving her warm tears to slide down her back, "Your…your so cold." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." Kori a apologized.

"It's not your fault…" Violette soothed.

Kori smiled at her sisters words. Her skin immediately heated up but her skin was still pale as always. White.

_It still hurts inside that she can't see me, her own sister, that because of the secret….she has to be blind just like Nigata-san…_

"Violette…what's wrong? Your trembling…" Kori asked with a worried expression.

"There's just a lot going on right now…and I'm glad your okay…" Violette replied in a shaky voice.

_I'm glad your here…_

_With me now…to comfort and hold me…_

_And actually tell me something nice for a change…_

_I missed you…_

_I missed you…_

_Imouto-chan…Kori…_

* * *

**VIOLETTE**

* * *

My heart beat fast as soon as I was on stage. I could feel stares all over my body. _I don't get the…costume…at least I'm a fan of the type of music I get to sing…_

I was wearing thigh high black boots with spikes, a bunch of bracelets (Silver,black,purple,red), a black skirt with chains hanging from it and a shiny black top that had straps that wrapped around my neck like a choker but gave cleavage.

_I never thought I would wear something like this at a job. Weird job…_

Then the music started and I knew exactly what to sing already. I know the songs they play here, this one is one of my favorites.

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

Then the music went faster, and I couldn't help but move around a little a bit. My feet picked up and for one of the first times I thought…I was enjoying myself...

_Suffering from bitterness_

_Not feeling so right_

_Uncontrolled-mismanaged hate_

_No one is right_

_Differences unforeseen_

_Bound to lead_

_At failed attempts to do something constructively_

At the corner of my eye I could see Sohma-san (Kyo) come through the door, wait…WHAT!? That bitch, why is he here? I feel like I gotta punch him in the face-

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

Sohma-san looked at me and his eyes widened and my eyes shot sharply right through him. But for some reason I felt guilty for thinking these things…I have never thought this about someone in my life, but why now? Is it because my parents are gone?

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

_This toxic mind provoking all hostility_

_Frail on the outer side, anxiety_

_Afraid of what I'm capable of damaging_

_Manifestation of a mental disease_

Or is it because I can't accept the people around me because they couldn't accept me.

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

_Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it_

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

I saw him make his way through the crowd trying to get to the front.

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

I felt my hands clench into fists.

_I cannot control this_

_I cannot control~ this_

_I cannot control this_

_I cannot control~ this_

_I cannot control this_

_I cannot control~ this_

_I cannot control this_

_I cannot control~ this_

_Why can't I do so~mething?_

_Why can't I do a~nything?_

_Why can't I do so~mething_

_To stop the hosti~lity?_

_(Diffuse it_

_Destroy it_

_Abuse it and enjoy it)_

_Diffuse it _

_Destroy it (Diffuse it)_

_Abuse it and enjoy it (Destroy it)_

_Diffuse it (Abuse it) _

_Destroy it (and enjoy it)_

_Abuse it and enjoy it (Diffuse it)_

_Diffuse it (Destroy it) (Abuse it)_

_Destroy it (Diffuse it) (Destroy it)_

_(Abuse it and enjoy it)_

...

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_This horrible dream_

_A horrible nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

_A wonderful dream_

_A wonderful nightmare_

The music kept going but when it slowed down again I stopped right in the center of the stage and put the microphone in it's place on the tall microphone stand.

People clapped and cheered but I didn't acknowledge anyone. I came here to earn some money to take care of myself and others not for a bunch of autographs or something.

* * *

**NORMAL**

* * *

Violette grabbed her things in the back, "Kori-chan…."

"Hm?" Kori's head popped out of the kitchen.

"How are you cooking when your blind?" Violette asked.

Kori frowned a bit, "I can't exactly cook, I just feel things that I need and put it in the pot and someone else cooks the main dishes. I just add seasoning and wash the dishes. Naturally if I touch the food…."

"It'll get cold." Violette finished off looking at the floor.

There was silence between the two until Violette heard tear drops hit the floor, "Imouto-chan…do you think about it? The secret…curse…" Kori said, "Do you think that if it's broken, that i'll still be blind, and still be cold blooded like ice…"

_"Your cold…like ice…your winter…no one would like a cold-blooded freak like you!" Nigata shouted._

_Kori gasped._

_"No one will want you, no one will like you! Your power is a death wish!" Nigata shouted._

_Number 1, the power to turn organisms and things to ice, the only thing that he/she can't turn to ice is her twin. She can't touch a living thing without killing them._

_"That's why your mom was always sick, because of you!" father yelled._

_Number 1, turned on because she is the twin of 13 also because of the her cold and wicked voice. _

_But thirteen…thirteen is more…_

"Don't worry." Violette said, "I'm even more dangerous than you…so you don't worry…you'll be fine…at least you can't kill me like I can kill you."

_**"MURDERER! She killed him!"**_

"Imouto-chan…"

_Don't bring it up..._

_Don't say that…_

_Please…_

_Don't_

Kori reached out her hands and was about to touch her sisters face, "Don't say that…"

Violette snatched Kori's freezing hand and slammed it on the wall.

"**Don't touch it! Don't touch my face! Don't…!**" Violette screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Kori shouted.

"NO! JUST DON'T TOUCH IT!" Violette yelled.

"What's wrong! Your usually not like this! What's wrong!" Kori asked with a slight fear in her eyes.

"What's going on!?" the boss ran in view but Violette's purple eyes flashed to hers and connected to the blonde's brown eyes.

**ZZZZP!**

The boss was on the floor in the blink of an eye.

"Violette!" Kori shouted, "Stop! Stop!"

Kori sobbed.

_You did it again, you killed someone…with your eyes…_

_"Killer eyes…"_

_You.._

_Your fault…_

Violette shook in fear walking back until her back hit the wall of the kitchen.

"N…no…"

"Kori run! Run! Don't come near me! Go!" Violette shouted.

_If I killed someone…that does make me a murderer._

"NO! I can't! I'm not leaving you behind again!" Kori shouted running toward Violette. Violette pushed her away and Kori fell to the floor, "NOT NOW!"

_That feeling when you feel like your heart stopped beating..._

Kori's back hit the wall and tears rushed from her eye sockets.

_And you have a lump in your throat, your suffocating…_

Violette gritted her teeth. She ran in the kitchen, "Violette…"

_You body aches and your brain is filled with negativity..._

Violette opened each drawer around the kitchen in circles and brought out a butcher knife.

_And you think, maybe hell is even better than this..._

"What are you doing?!" Kori shouted getting up.

_Your head hurts like bricks are falling on it. Your shaking and you feel like your going down a roller coaster, your scared._

Violette slammed her arm against the wall, making the kitchen utensils shake in the kitchen, "Shut up!"

_Anger takes over and feel your eyes burn and you gasp for breath between sobs…you can't take the pain anymore_

"Eh…"

Violette kept her arm there and tears welled up in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Kori…"

_You write your will in your mind and you wish to die..._

Kori's mouth gaped opened.

Violette held the butcher knife in an angle from her heart, "I-I-I, I love you…."

_You block your hearing from the world and you don't listen to those who love you._

"NO STOP IT! SHUT UP! DON'T DO THIS!" Kori got up to only slip again and land on her face. She crawled toward her twin, "No…"

_Your trapped in a cage and your feeling anxious, banging against the walls like your tied together._

Violette held the knife on the wall and pressed it against her chest.

_That feeling when your still for too long..._

"I BEG OF YOU! DON'T DO IT!" Kori shouted.

_And you think no one cares…YOU HATE YOURSELF!_

But then strong hands slapped the knife away and pulled her chest back.

She blushed deep crimson red.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

A/N -++

* * *

**Woah! Who do you think did that!?**

***Evil Laugh***

**Warned you!**

**Oh yah, and the song, Violette was singing was called Horrible Dream by Ayria!**

**BA-BYE!-+++**


	4. Chapter 4: Number 1

**Hola! Here i am with my next chapter for this story…! I'm excited, what about you?**

**(YAWNS) Let's get this over with! (In like a week or more...)**

**Go to: s1341. beta. photobucket user/XxXePiCaXxX/media/Number%20Society%20Number%2013%201-13%20Plus%20Extras/Yami_ .html?sort=3&o=0  
**

**(Make sure it's all together, no spaces) For spoiler pictures & information.**

Chapter 4: Number 1

Violette blushed deep crimson red.

"I'm sorry…" a low voice said. While the strong hands were pulling her chest back Violette let out a soft moan and the hands immediately departed from her chest. She quickly turned around and slapped the orange haired boy in the face and the room was silent.

"It's too late…it's too late!" Violette shouted. The atmosphere was stiff. Everyone felt stiff and Kori moved slow like a sloth, "V-violette please, calm down…"

Violette flashed her head toward the door and grabbed her stuff, "….!"

She ran out the restaurant and slammed the door behind her on her way out.

* * *

_I'm scared, scared, so scared…' _Violette thought walking in a fast pace entering the forest.

_I've been scared all this time of everyone else, afraid that I wouldn't be accepted, that i'll be betrayed…_

_And now, I'm betraying myself, my mother, father….for trying to kill myself. I feel so much shame that I could just ask some stranger to kill me now._

_But, I can't do that…because I….I…_

She didn't know why but then she just couldn't. She didn't have the same guts she had fifteen minutes ago, when her anger was up to the peak.

But now, all she felt was sadness and regret.

_I don't belong here…_

Violette stopped suddenly on the side of the street. It was a dark and it was oddly getting colder. She looked all around her to come to a conclusion that she was lost, _just like before…_

Suddenly she realized something, _Jolly!_

"Man, where could she have been all this time?" she thought out loud looking anxiously around her. A black cat jumped out of her bag, "Meow…."

_Oh, there she is…' _Violette thought picking up Jolly and cradling her into her arms, "You need me…right?"

"…Meeow."

_Someone, who needs me…someone who'll die without me._

_That's something to live for._

Violette started walking in a random direction, _if I keep walking, somethings bound to happen._

Soon Violette was in the woods, following behind her cat.

There was only the sound of her and Jolly's feet hitting the grass below them and a slight breeze until there seemed to be another pair of footsteps against the green moist grass.

Violette turned completely around her. There she saw a pair of red eyes and a flash of orange hair, _Sohma-san._

_He's starring right at me in worry but at the same time I know he's scared…scared of me._

Tears started to flow up and force out Violette's eyelids, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't hate you…I don't hate you at all!" she fell to her knees, "I didn't mean it…I didn't mean anything…"

Violette leaned forward to the ground, laying her head on the ground with her hands folding in front of her.

Kyo kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin and she blushed.

"No, I'm…I'm sorry! I don't hate you!" he blurted.

Violette pulled her head away and turned away from him, "Sohma-san…"

"STOP IT!" Kyo shouted.

Violette shuddered and hugged her knees.

"It's not Sohma-san…it's Kyo." he said more calm this time.

Violette looked up,"Kyo-kun…"

"I said it's okay!" Kyo snapped.

"I was just saying…"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME FOR NO REASON!" Kyo shouted at Violette.

Violette looked at him emotionless, but not him particularly, just at him. Her eyebrows twitched and she turned away.

"A-ah…no…you can say my name for no reason." he said holding his head in frustration, "Hanging around me is okay too."

He blushed, "And if your mad, you can hit me like you did earlier."

There was a long silence, and there were crickets chirping and Jolly was silent too, resting on Violette's shoulder.

"I-I'm not going to hit you…" she said blushing, still sitting on the ground.

"Huh?" Kyo was confused. She seemed so angry at him earlier, he was sure he would just get killed.

She put her hands on her face, " And please don't be scared…you'll just make me feel more like a monster!"

_It's bad enough that I know it's my fault._

_It's bad enough to know that I killed someone._

_It'll be worst to know you can't trust me and know who I am without you being scared and distant…_

_Can't you just be my friend?_

Strong arms wrapped around Violette and pulled her close. Violette felt the warmth of Kyo's chest. Listening to his heartbeat she nervously asked blushing, "W-why did you hug me?"

"Because, I feel the same way." he whispered. Violette looked at him with sorrowful eyes with all her might, "I'm sorry…for yelling at you earlier…"

Kyo glanced at her blushing face and her face formed a worried look, "I don't want someone else feeling like a monster…."

He let go of her and stood up, "Let's go!" he suddenly yelled.

"Wait…" Violette said, "I wasn't you to know that I don't hate you…I actually, want to be friends with you."

Kyo's eyes widened and he blushed deeply, "Whatever!" he looked away and started walking ahead of her, "Let's go home!"

That night they walked home together with Jolly following close behind, "Meeeeooooow."

* * *

"Did you know that yesterday Kyo-kun said he wanted to walk Violette-kun home?" Shigure said with a smirk holding chopsticks with Violette's pork chops in between them. He glanced at Kyo, "Kyo is a big pervert!"

"WHY MUST YOU TWIST THINGS AROUND!" Kyo shouted, standing out of seat and his face flushed with anger.

He sat down.

"Do you like it…? My cooking?" Violette asked suddenly.

"Eh! Ah…." Kyo glanced at her and then caught Yuki's stare, "WHAT!?"

"Nothing…" Yuki replied nonchalantly.

"Then why are you staring at me!?" Kyo shouted and at the same time Jolly jumped on the table.

Shigure just kept eating like nothing was happening.

"I'm only looking!" Yuki yelled.

"**Why were you staring at me for no reason!**" Kyo shouted.

"Is it good or not?" Violette's eyebrows twitched.

"IT'S BAD!" Kyo shouted at Violette slamming his fist on the table making Jolly jump.

"Meeeoooooww….." Jolly meowed with slit eyes and a death glare at Kyo.

"You shut up!" Kyo yelled at Jolly.

"You do notice your yelling at your own kind." Shigure noted.

* * *

NOTE: Yuki and Kyo now know that Violette knows of the curse and Shigure has told Akito…hehehehe

* * *

Jolly rested on Violette's shoulder as she held up some cards, "Let's play poor man…I haven't played in a while…."

Arisa patting Violette on the head while Saki was braiding her hair.

"This has nothing to do with me!" Kyo said sitting on a chair in butterfly form and holding his head up as if to show that he's bored.

Then he suddenly got up, "For stuff like this get that no-good Yuki!"

"Sohma-san isn't here." Violette said.

"Imouto-chan?" a familiar voice spoke through the room. There appeared a girl with white hair , pale skin, and basically no eyes (but has eyeballs).

"Kori-chan!?" Arisa shouted.

"U-U…" she couldn't even finish the sentence, Arisa had already made her way to Kori and gave her a hug, "You're so cold, as always." Arisa said with a shiver.

"How have you been?" Saki asked suddenly making her way to Kori.

"I'm fine." Kori smiled a wide smile, "Actually more than fine…I'm happy that I'm with you guys, especially you imouto-chan!"

Violette's eyes showed affection and love as she joined the group hug with Arisa and Kori.

Arisa let go of Kori, "Hey you wanna team up with someone and play poor man?"

Kori grinned, "Of course!"

_She's acting like nothing happened…_

* * *

"REVOLUTION!" Kyo shouted slamming four eights of spades on the table.

"WHAT KIND OF DIRTY TRICKS DO YOU USE!?" Arisa shouted holding her cards tighter and tighter as she pushed the table a bit with her feet.

Kyo slammed his fist on the table as his eyes bugged out in anger, "I'M ONLY FOLLOWING THE RULES!"

"What's this card?" Kori whispered to Violette.

"Those are four clovers…I have something else…" Violette whispered back.

"Secret Technique…" Saki said suddenly.

She flashed around with her braid whacking Jolly in the face, "ANTI- REVOLUTION!"

**THUP!**

She slammed the cards on the table. Four cards that were fours, hearts, clovers, diamonds and spades.

Everyone started laughing, "You got sucked Kyo!" Arisa yelled laughing her guts out.

"Great, Han-Han!" Kori shouted.

"Yeah…it's over!" one of the boys in the room shouted.

Kyo got pissed, "Shutup!"

"Meeeeooooow!" Jolly meowed making everyone laugh more.

* * *

Violette stared blankly at Kori as she bowed to Yuki.

"My name is Kori Hunaka, Violette's sister, I would like to thank you for letting her live with you two." she told Yuki.

Kyo was only half listening as he mopped the floor.

Yuki smiled, "Your welcome."

"Kori-chan, where are you staying?" Violette asked, her eyes having the look of concern but her face staying emotionless.

"Uh.." Kori turned to the window.

"Over here." Violette laid a hand on Kori and Kori turned around, "oh..," she then smiled and said, "I'm still at the Main House of course."

Violette's eyes widened, so did Kyo's and Yuki's.

"You guys have a…main house?" Yuki asked in shock.

Kori turned toward the voice she heard, "Yeah, we have a lot of people in our family and lots of people who serve us so we need a big house. But it's not really a house, it's like many houses in one! If you keep on going down this road you can't miss it, it's a big gate!" she ranted.

Violette lightly put a hand on Kori's mouth, "Kori-chan, you talk too much."

Kori heard the concern in her voice, and as Violette took her hand back she sighed and said, "Right…"

Violette suddenly said, "I need to talk to you in private, Kori-chan." she grabbed Kori's wrist and pulled her out the room.

'"Yes~." Kori asked playfully when the door was closed and they were standing in front of it. Violette turned to Kori from the door.

"I didn't know that the Main House survived the attack…" Violette said in confusion, "Or that there was one here in Japan."

"It actually wasn't an attack…it was just someone in our family going crazy and about to set off a bomb, well, they did..." Kori told her.

"R-really?" Violette asked.

"Nigata-sama is still alive…" Kori announced.

"What about mom and dad?" Violette asked.

Kori looked at the ground and didn't say anything, then she looked back up, "The parents were in a meeting and got blown up, and….I didn't know that there was a second main house up here in Japan. Everyone who survived came up here."

Violette looked at the ground and tears threatened to fall.

"Everyone who's a number still lived though…some are going to come to this school next school year and are going to elementary and Junior High…" Kori said.

Violette stared at the ground.

"And…they've been holding a secret…" Kori said.

Violette looked up.

"Nigata-sama told them to shut you out and hate you, but they didn't mean to! They were forced by life or death!" Kori blurted.

Violette's eyes widened and tears finally fell from her eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the family! We love you! We ALL do!" Kori said with tears falling from her blank eyes.

"What about your boyfriend? He's alive isn't he?" Violette asked wiping her tears away after a few moments.

"Yeah, but he hit his head and lost a bit of his memory…he doesn't remember that I'm his girlfriend. He only remembers that we were childhood friends." Kori sobbed.

Violette pulled her sister into a hug, "I'm so sorry Kori-chan…"

"I miss him Violette…I miss Eiji-kun…" Kori sobbed in Violette's shoulder.

_Whenever she says my name…it makes my heart sank…_

_I hate it when my sister cries…_

_But I feel a little relieved…that not EVERYBODY in my family hates me…_

_Will they still follow Nigata's orders and shut me out?_

When Kori calmed down, Yuki was walking through the door with an annoyed look.

Violette peeked in and saw Kyo on the ground.

"Did they fight or something?" Kori asked after hearing a bunch of noise and crashes.

"Yeah…" Violette stepped over a flipped over chair, "You didn't bite your tongue did you?" she asked.

"I'M NOT THAT STUPID! LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo shouted.

"Dummy, you just called yourself stupid." Kori blurted.

"K-"

"You shut up!" Kyo turned to Kori.

"I'll fight you." Kori said nonchalantly, suddenly a bit pissed.

"Eh…" Violette stared, _the personality of number one…calm, crying affectionate one moment, for a long time, then wants to fight suddenly…what the…_

"Really I'll like to see you try!" Kyo shouted.

Kori walked silently to him.

"Be careful Kori, you're…"

Kori swiftly kicked Kyo in the chin, her foot lifting up toward the ceiling as Kyo flew across the room.

"Meowowowow!" Jolly meowed as if she was laughing.

Kori glanced over at Jolly, "Somethings weird about your cat…"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kyo shouted.

Kori's eyes flashed over to Kyo, well at least her face was facing him.

"What, you don't believe a girl can kick some boys' ass? Well, I'm just getting started. Please do get up." she said politely and abnormally calm.

"AAGH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MARTIAL ARTS REALLY IS!" Kyo yelled jumping up into fighting stance.

"I'm pretty sure my Shishou taught me better!" Kori yelled getting into fighting stance and waving her hands toward her as if to say 'come at me'.

Suddenly Kyo calmed down and was puzzled, "What?"

She got out of fighting stance and looked at the ceiling grinning widely, "Even though she doesn't smile, she's like one of the best and prettiest Shishou in the world! Emi-sensei is the best!"

* * *

Violette sighed walking out of her job and then she heard a familiar voice, "Your voice is beautiful."

Violette looked up and blushed, pressing her lips together and then she replied, "Thank-you."

Yuki smiled.

Violette suddenly asked something with her voice in concern, "Sohma-san, when you came out the room earlier, you didn't look that well…"

Yuki's eyes widened.

Then two men walking by silenced them, they were laughing and then suddenly one of them yelled, "Don't do your love talkin' here, go home youngsters!' pushing Violette into Yuki.

Violette blushed and lifted herself off of Yuki and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry…" Violette said looking at the ground yet again.

"It seems to be habit of you…" Yuki suddenly said when they started walking.

"?" Violette was confused so she looked up to see Yuki in front of her, facing her.

"Looking down, I mean, you stare at the ground all the time." Yuki said.

Violette shuddered a bit and then assumed, "Oh…I guess that's impolite…"

She was about to face the ground again but Yuki held up her chin again, "I'm sure if you looked up more then people will see how truly beautiful you are."

Violette's eyebrows twitched and then furrowed, "There's a reason I look at the ground." she said and Yuki let go of her chin, "But I don't plan on telling anyone right now."

Yuki was instantly shocked by her change in behavior, even though she was still blushing, it seemed that is was from anger.

"And don't, touch my face!" she blurted and started walking ahead.

"I'm sorry." a sudden voice said. Yuki turned around to see Kori standing right behind him and he jumped, "There is something that you guys may soon know sooner or later, the affects from our family causes us to do certain things…" she then her head perked up, "You should follow her, don't let her get lost. Later, you will find out the truth…" Kori's eyes glowed as she turned around and instantly disappeared.

Yuki was so confused that he swore that he was going crazy.

_Did she just disappear in thin air?_

"Meeooow!" Jolly meowed in front of him.

Once Yuki looked at Jolly, the black cat nodded it's head toward Violette as if to say 'hurry up'.

Yuki was starting uneasy, _Something weird is going on…_


	5. Authors Note

**Omg! I havent updated in like forever! I'm so sorry, it's been like a month already! Almost...Anyways, it had been so long and so much going on that I completely forgot about this story! this is just an authors note explaining that i promise to hav another chapter within the next 48 hours. My birthday is on April 2nd by the way! Wish me luck!**

**Again..im really sorry and ill delete this authors note once i get the next xhapter in...hopefully tomorrow. plz no one report me because of this one note, ill delete it!**


End file.
